


Yūgure no Akumu : "Twilight Nightmare"

by bittenfeld



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Abuse, Imprisonment, M/M, Nudity, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: just a short beginning scene - Captain Marvelous and Joe are imprisoned by Basco, who intends to rape Marvelous again as he raped him that last night before betraying the Red Pirates.





	Yūgure no Akumu : "Twilight Nightmare"

Angrily Joe jerked at his bonds.  Sensually Basco’s finger traced along his jaw line.  Basco’s smile was on Joe, but his words were for his other prisoner.  “Do you mean to tell me, Marvy-chan, that you’ve never told your pretty lover about our one night of passion?”

“If he didn’t tell me,” Joe responded dryly, “it’s probably because he didn’t want me to puke.” 

With a snide curl of lips, Marvelous retorted, “And Joe’s not my lover.”

A small breath of derision huffed from Basco’s nostrils.  “You’re lying, of course.  I know if I had someone as pretty as Joe-chan, I’d keep him chained in my bed and never let him go.  In fact I think I will.  Tell me, Joe-chan, does Marvelous still scream and whimper when he comes?  He did for me every time I took him.”

Heat of fury rose in Marvelous’s face.

Leaving Joe, Basco strolled over to Marvelous, slipping caressing fingers into his hair.  In irritation, Marvelous pulled away, but the fingers suddenly tightened and yanked his head back roughly.  Basco’s smiling lips brushed against his cheek.

“You know, Marvy-chan, if only you had surrendered to me earlier, we could have had many nights of passion like that.”

Marvelous’s cold smile shifted into a snarl. “And if you would only shut the fuck up, Basco, maybe we could be done with all this.”

But Basco just ignored the obscenity.  “It was during our time as Red Pirates,” he explained to Joe, even as his gaze remained on Marvelous.  “I gave him so many opportunities,” – fingers now caressed Marvelous’s cheek – “… but he turned down every one.”

“He flirted with me all the time,” Marvelous elaborated, his own gaze locked on Basco.  “At first I didn’t care.  But after awhile, I had to tell him I wasn’t interested.  He became more demanding, and I had to start physically pushing him away.  Then finally that last time, even when I pushed him away, he refused to stop.  So we fought.  It was the day before –  the _night_ before – this bastard betrayed us.”

And Joe understood that Marvelous didn’t have to spell out the outcome of that fight.  It was obvious who had emerged the victor.

“Well, I knew I couldn’t leave without having you to myself at least once,” Basco asserted.  “Besides, that fight made our sex so much hotter, didn’t it?  I remember licking the blood from your wounds while I pumped inside you,” their captor reminded, as an angry growl arose in Marvelous’ throat.

In disgust, Marvelous spat in Basco’s face.  Instantly a sharp retaliating backhand slapped across his right cheek, snapping his head back and watering his eyes with the burn.  And still Basco smiled. 

Leaning forward, he kissed Marvelous full on the mouth, then abruptly bit his lower lip to blood.  With a sharp cry Marvelous pulled away.

Then licking the bloody kiss, Basco confided, “You know, I’ve wanted to taste that again all this time.  Now we finally have the chance to pick up where we left off.  However, I think I’ll start with Joe-chan first.  I want to see if I can get him to whimper and beg, like I did you.”

“Kisama…!” Marvelous snapped furiously at their tormentor.

  
_to be continued_ …


End file.
